


Merman by the Bridge

by ErenShorts



Series: Rory's Story Cubes [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, mermaid!eren, random drabble, rorys story cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenShorts/pseuds/ErenShorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory's Story Cube Challenge #1. An impromptu story told with picture dice.<br/>Levi finds a peculiar, magical creature by the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merman by the Bridge

 

One day, Levi decided to spend his free time near the river across the military barracks. Levi found a dainty, wooden bridge  **(bridge die)**  and leaned against the railing. He looked over to see his own reflection in the river. The ripples on the water made it impossible to see the fine details of his face  **(face die)** , but Levi knew that he sported some serious dark circles due to a lack of a good night's rest. Upon closer inspection  **(magnifying glass die)** , another face showed up next to Levi's grumpy one. Levi leaned forward and found something slither across the riverbed. As it made its way underneath the bridge, Levi noticed a myriad of colors  **(rainbow die)**  shine from the mysterious creature. Levi leaned even closer to see, balancing on his stomach  **(balance scale die)**. Before Levi could react, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into the water.

Water filled up his throat as Levi flailed to get to the riverbank. Something kept pulling him back towards the river. It swam under and over him, treating him like a toy. Levi finally reached the muddy riverbank and coughed up a small pond of water. A gentle hand rested on Levi's back. Levi took the opportunity to grab it by the wrist. Levi flipped it over and slammed it into the riverbank. It was a teenage boy, or so Levi thought he was. The boy was naked from the top, and instead of legs Levi found a shimmering fish tail  **(fish die)**. The merman slapped the back of Levi's head with his tail. Levi kept a strong grip but the merman's skin was too slippery. The merman wriggled free and swam its way under the bridge. Levi turned to catch another glimpse. He could only see the merman's eyes above the river's surface glaring back at him.

"Brat," was all Levi could muster after that tiresome struggle.

A loud explosion burst into the air. Levi turned to see that the barracks was on fire  **(fire die)**. Levi quickly rushed towards the barracks and evacuated everyone. The fire seemed to have originated from Hanji's lab. Another one of Hanji's brilliant ideas  **(light bulb die)** , Levi thought to himself. Thankfully, the lab was close to the fountain in the courtyard  **(fountain die)**. Levi found an empty bucket and ran. As Levi dumped his bucket into the fountain, a familiar shimmer slithered on the bottom of the water. A giant wave splashed up into the sky and flooded the entire courtyard and extinguished the small fire. Once again, Levi coughed up a small body of water out of his system. He felt something tug on his sleeves. Peeking out of the fountain was the merman from the river.

"What's your name, brat?" asked Levi.

"It's Eren," as the merman hid his face underneath the water.

And with that, Eren magically disappeared without a trace into the water with a small splash. Levi brushed his wet hair with his fingers and sat by the now empty fountain.

"Thanks for the help, Eren," said Levi with a gentle smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading! I might post more story cube stories if I write some better ones. Feel free to use the dice to make up your own story as well! I would love to read different interpretations.)
> 
> tumblr -> http://erenshorts.tumblr.com/


End file.
